You're a Good Man, Ryan Atwood
by miserychickfic
Summary: Ryan and Theresa's history together is explored when she comes to Newport. Will they rekindle their romance? Or will the rest of the world stand in their way?
1. Home Again

You're a Good Man, Ryan Atwood  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 – Home Again  
  
Chino - 2 & ½ years before Ryan's fateful run in with Sandy - 10:46 A.M.  
  
"What the shit is this?"  
  
The smell of bacon and eggs filled the shabby kitchen. The aroma actually made the place seem a lot nicer than it actually was. Or wasn't.  
  
"Hey! Did you hear me? What the hell are you doing?" Ryan looked up from the stove. He shrugged.  
  
"Making breakfast." Trey shook his head in disapproval and headed for the kitchen table.  
  
"I see that, I asked you what the hell you're doing? That's woman's work, little bro. Are you a woman?" Ryan gave Trey a look and motioned toward the living room.  
  
"Well, who's gonna do it, mom?" The two boys looked over at the moth eaten sofa. Their mother was passed out as usual, empty beer bottle still clutched in her hand.  
  
Trey turned back to Ryan.  
  
"Look kid, just cuz mom don't know how to be a mom, that don't mean you gotta do it for her." Ryan gave Trey one of those looks he knew all too well, the kind that was supposed to give you an answer, but actually left you still wondering what the hell that kid was really thinking. Ryan began scraping the scrambled eggs onto a plate. Trey paused to look at him, a sly smile forming on his face.  
  
"I'm goin to Arturo's. We're gonna try to fix up the piece of shit out back. The truck. Says he'll give it to me if we can get the engine goin, so I'll have a car of my own." As Ryan turned back to the stove, Trey reached for the plate of eggs and toast. Stuffing the food in his mouth, he added,  
  
"And you're coming with me." Ryan turned quickly, as if to protest, but Trey went on,  
  
"No more of this girl stuff Ryan, I'm teaching you to be a man, show you the kinds of things that men do. You gotta quit with this cooking, apron wearing sissy shit."  
  
Ryan's gaze turned to his plate of food half devoured by his brother. He sighed and started to wipe up.  
  
Trey grinned.  
  
"Theresa'll be there you know." He chuckled. He was well aware of his brother's crush on her. Ryan looked up. Trey could see a glimmer of a smile in Ryan's eyes, but with that brother of his, it was always hard to tell.  
  
Ryan threw the dishtowel in the sink and turned to Trey.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
Trey nodded his approval and jumped up from the table. Ryan began to follow him, but stopped short.  
  
"I'll be there in a sec!" he called out the door. Trey had already made his way around back.  
  
Heading to the living room, Ryan eyed his hoody hanging of the edge of the sofa. He made a grab for it and looked at his mom. Slowly he pulled the small blanket near his mother's feet up over her body. With one last glance, he was out the door.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Trey?" Ryan walked over the uncut grass. The beat up truck was in the distance. He could see someone working behind the hood. "Arturo?" No answer. Ryan began to jog over to the car.  
  
"Hey! Did you hear me, I wa—"  
  
The hood of the truck slammed shut. Theresa smiled at him from behind the oil smudges on her face.  
  
"Hi Ryan."  
  
Surprised, Ryan looked down and tried not to grin. "Hey, uh...what are you--why are you out here?" he leaned against the side of the truck, trying his best to look even remotely cool.  
  
Theresa walked towards Ryan and leaned beside him.  
  
"Well," she said as she attempted to wipe off the grease with a rag, "I wanted to know what you boys found so fascinating about cars, with dad being a mechanic and all, so Arturo told me he'd teach me a few things.  
  
Left me to fiddle around with these plugs and wires while he talked to your brother." She laughed and wiped her brow with her hand.  
  
Ryan's smile crept through. He couldn't help but feel goofy around her. Even with the oil stains on her overalls and sweat running down her face, he thought she looked as beautiful as ever.  
  
"Yeah, me and Trey, we're gonna help Arturo with the car, you know. Fix it up maybe."  
  
Theresa gave him a look and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ryan Atwood. Do you mean to tell me that after all these years of knowing each other, you somehow caught an interest in cars that I never picked up?"  
  
Ryan tried to look nonchalant about it.  
  
"Yeah, cars, are you kidding me? I...I love cars." He hoped like hell he looked like he knew what he was talking about. "I'm always uh, reading car magazines, you know, and um...well thinking about cars, I do that a lot. Yeah, I...can't get enough of cars."  
  
Theresa nodded along. Ryan found himself nodding as well.  
  
"Okay, well do you think you can help me with this?" Ryan blinked a couple times and looked from the engine back to Theresa.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I mean, I could take a look at it," he walked over to the front of the car, "I can't guarantee anything, you know engines and cars, it's all very complex, you know, so I mean, I wouldn't—"  
  
Theresa popped open the hood and looked at Ryan expectantly.  
  
"Well?" she said. Ryan stared at the engine. He didn't know what the hell was going on in there. Everything looked the same.  
  
"Uhh...okay. Well...you see this thing here," he said pulling out a spare plug, "It should actually be...over here." Ryan shoved it somewhere, hoping Arturo hadn't told Theresa anything important about cars. She needed to be as clueless as he was if he didn't want to look like a jackass.  
  
"And um...well we should put, uh...oil in here." He reached for the canister on the ground. Theresa eyed him as he began to pour the oil into one of the gauges. His hands were shaking.  
  
He's so cute when he's nervous, she thought. Noticing Theresa smiling at him, Ryan tried to focus on pouring the oil straight.  
  
"RYAN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" startled, he fumbled the canister. Oil went everywhere. Ryan and Theresa jumped back as the oil spewed back at them. Trey came running over to the truck with Arturo following close behind. Ryan went seven shades of red.  
  
Trey stared at the oil-covered engine in disbelief. "Ryan, you moron! What the fuck were you thinking, you know nothing about cars! Why were you trying to do anything without me here with you? Jesus CHRIST, Ryan, how could you fuck this up!" Trey was super pissed. Ryan, though used to it, felt ashamed. He didn't like to disappoint his brother.  
  
"If my mama heard you use the lord's name in vain, Trey..." Arturo kissed his fingers and raised them upward.  
  
"Just get the hell outta here, Ryan. I can't teach you to be a man. Just forget it." Ryan looked at his brother for a moment, turned, and silently walked away.  
  
Arturo patted Trey on the back. "He didn't mean anything by it, man."  
  
"Yeah, he never does." As the two boys headed back to the house, Theresa looked after where Ryan had gone, a concerned expression on her face.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm an idiot, Ryan thought. He had wanted to impress Theresa so badly that he didn't even realize how stupid he was being. Oh, she must really be impressed now. He kicked an empty can on the ground and muttered to  
  
himself. Still clouded in his thoughts, it took him a few moments to realize someone was calling for him. He turned around, his eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"Hey!" Theresa finally caught up to him. "You okay?"  
  
Ryan shrugged and looked at his feet. Theresa knew Ryan wouldn't say much, so she was used to trying to get him to open up.  
  
"Did you really think I'd believe you were into cars? I know you too well, Ryan."  
  
He looked up, still embarrassed. "I'm sorry...I...don't know why I did that. I was just stupid." He bent down to sit on the edge of the curb. Theresa watched him for a few moments before joining him. It was a few  
  
moments before she spoke.  
  
"...You're not stupid, Ryan," she smiled. "...And I know why you did it."  
  
Ryan looked at her. They locked eyes. Almost as if they had just realized they were staring at each other, they shyly turned away and grinned. Ryan knew that Theresa wouldn't make this awkward for him. She always had that way about her.  
  
"So," he asked, "...What happens now?" Theresa seemed to be thinking it over before she looked over at Ryan and slowly got to her feet. Reaching for his hand, she answered.  
  
"Well," she said, pulling him up, "What happens now...is you're going to go home. And I'm going to go home. And after we've taken a shower and gotten all of this oil off of us, you are going to take me out on a date." Ryan looked down at Theresa's hands still laced in his. Apparently she noticed too because she threw her hands up in the air, her cheeks tinged with a shade of pink. Turning on her heel, she gave a quick wave in Ryan's direction and headed back towards home.  
  
Ryan was still waving when she turned her back. He found himself smiling again. She always had that way about her...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Newport – present day – after Theresa & Ryan's run in  
  
Theresa headed to her car. Work had taken a lot out of her, but she was a little happier than she was exhausted. It was a long drive back to Chino, but she had plenty to think about. That plenty being Ryan Atwood. She had almost forgotten how much she missed him.  
  
Almost.  
  
Running into Ryan had been exactly what she hoped for. She figured in this Newport bubble, all the rich people had to gather someplace, and Ryan was pretty much one of them. Sort of. He had definitely changed since he'd left home, but she couldn't decide if it was for the better. The last time she had seen him, he was a completely different person. This time around, he seemed more like the Ryan she always knew and loved. She hadn't really  
  
known what to expect when they first bumped into each other, but after awhile it was almost like old times. When he told her about the whole Oliver fiasco, despite all the craziness, it was nice to know that he had confided in her. She had doubted the strength of their friendship when he left Chino.  
  
She remembered, quite well, the feeling when Ryan had come back home after months of not hearing from him. She could have killed him. She had been worried sick about him, and then to find out that he'd just moved somewhere else without telling her, and gotten a new girlfriend to flaunt in front of her face, no less...it had hurt. A lot. She knew it wasn't intentional, because she knew Ryan, but it still hadn't hurt any less to know he'd forgotten about her and gotten himself another girl.  
  
I never should have broken up with him, she thought.  
  
She pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Rolling down the window, she put it to her mouth.  
  
God, I need to quit. She thought of Ryan. He had always smoked in Chino, but she thought he only did it for the image. The Ryan Atwood she knew was never really a troublemaker. His brother was accountable for most of the shit he got Ryan into. She took another drag and shook her head, throwing the cigarette out the window.  
  
Earlier, Ryan had invited her to his new house, or mansion to be more accurate. Theresa had never been in such a nice place, aside from coming to Newport where everything was so nice. This place was huge. First he had showed her around the main house, telling her the story of how he came to live there as they went along. He explained how he tried to adjust. Apparently they had a maid, which Ryan was still a little uncomfortable about. Theresa had agreed. Next he showed her the pool house, where he slept. After the tour, she had joked about his clothes again, causing him to yank his tie off and scatter his fancy clothes to the floor. They had reminisced about old times for quite awhile before she realized she had to go. When she had mentioned the audacity of them running into each other on Valentines Day, things went quiet. Valentines Day was their special day...they had both lost their virginity to each other.  
  
Theresa had been so preoccupied with her thoughts she was surprised to find that Chino was only 20 minutes away. She sighed as her mind drifted back to Ryan. She was almost home.  
  
Almost. 


	2. Second Thoughts

Chapter 2 – Second Thoughts  
  
Newport – present day – a few moments before Marissa barges in  
  
Ryan turned on his side and tried to get comfortable. He had been in bed for over an hour and sleep still wasn't coming to him. With a heavy sigh, he sat up and turned on the lamp. Clearly he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Theresa wasn't far from his mind.  
  
He had actually been looking forward to seeing her at the dance, so he threw on a suit and did his tie like Sandy showed him. He'd been used to these black tie events by now. Though a little disappointed that he couldn't hang out with her more at the dance, he was glad to have finally introduced her to Seth. She was becoming a part of his life again.  
  
After Marissa had tried once more to start over with him, he'd gone out to get some fresh air. He couldn't deal with that. Not yet. Theresa had appeared behind him, obviously weirded out by what she saw. Even Ryan barely recognized himself these days. Cotillions, Fashion Shows, Benefits; it seemed like the only reason there were different themes was so they could throw the same party every week. His life had become an endless costume ball, not to mention a soap opera.  
  
Only in Newport.  
  
He'd felt almost normal when Theresa had tosseled his hair and laughed at him. Despite the fancy duds and Newport lifestyle that he was now somewhat accustomed to, she had managed to make him feel as goofy as he did when they were kids. He didn't want to lose that feeling. Realizing that he might not get another chance, he had invited Theresa over to the house. After showing her around, he drew the shades down, something he'd never done before. He wasn't even sure why he did it. A part of him didn't want Marissa to see them together if she decided to stop by. But once he and Theresa had started talking, he realized maybe he did it so he wouldn't have to look at Newport. It sure didn't feel like Newport. With the shades drawn and Theresa there, it was just like old times. They could have been anywhere in the world.  
  
When she had mentioned how amazing it was that they were with each other on Valentines Day, he didn't know how to reply. But he knew Theresa. She wasn't about to make it more awkward for him, so he wasn't surprised when she hurriedly made her departure. He had walked her to her car, gave her a hug, and waved goodbye. It was all completely innocent. Ryan grabbed a book and fumbled through its pages.  
  
Completely innocent, he thought. We're just friends. We're still friends.  
  
Even the little voice in his head sounded unconvincing.  
  
His door flew open.  
  
Chino – 1 month after Ryan and Theresa's first date – 7:00 PM  
  
"Ryan!" Theresa's mother threw her arms around him.  
  
Though he'd been getting these hugs from her since he was a kid, it never felt less weird to be shown such affection. It sure wasn't something he was used to at his house.  
  
"Don't you look handsome?" He was wearing a faded suit, the only one he owned.  
  
Ryan smiled and started to say something, but his vision was quickly blurred. Theresa's mother looked at him from behind the Polaroid and looked apologetic.  
  
"Sorry, Ryan. Mother's duty."  
  
He squinted, "Is she ready?" Her mother threw her hands up in the air and turned toward the kitchen. Ryan shut the door behind him and followed her.  
  
"Oh, you know my Theresa. On any given day she'd throw her hair up and run  
  
out the door, but tonight..." she stopped and looked grave. "Do you know where she asked me to take her?"  
  
Ryan shrugged. With a dramatic pause, she continued,  
  
"...The beauty salon."  
  
Ryan looked up in shock to humor her. She nodded in fake disappointment.  
  
"I should've known better than to let her date you, Ryan," she teased. "You're too charming for your own good."  
  
Ryan grinned. Just then Arturo came in from his room.  
  
"Man," he gave Ryan the once over and shook his head. "My little sister must have some hold on you. Ryan Atwood, in a suit." Ryan motioned towards his collar. Arturo laughed and added, "And a tie! Ah, never thought I'd see the day..."  
  
CLICK  
  
This time Arturo was the one rubbing his eyes. "Ma, what are you doing? I'm not even going to this dance!" She looked at her son and waved him off,  
  
"Minor detail." She turned back to the kitchen.  
  
The two boys shared a laugh as Arturo headed to hug Ryan. He clasped him on the shoulder and looked him in the eye. "You know you're the only one I trust with my baby sister."  
  
Ryan nodded and tried not to grin. He was glad to have the respect of Theresa's brother. As Arturo turned to leave the room he called back, "But your tie ain't on for shit."  
  
Ryan looked down. He never did get ties... He tried to fix it, but was immediately blinded by another flash of the camera. Purple dots were bouncing in front of his face.  
  
"Cheese!" Theresa's mother grabbed the Polaroid from the end of the camera and shook it.  
  
"Ah. A little late for that." He staggered towards the living room and fell in a chair, wiping his eyes to focus. As he looked up, his vision came crashing back.  
  
There was Theresa. Her hair was swept up on top of her head with ringlets loosely dangling from her face, a vision in a long black dress, her grandmother's diamonds hanging around her neck and on her wrist.  
  
At this moment he was glad that he was never much of a talker. He was at loss for words.  
  
Theresa smiled shyly and made her way across the room. Pausing to look at him, she nodded with approval and began to straighten his tie.  
  
"Look at you." She stepped back to examine him. "You clean up real nice."  
  
Ryan nodded in agreement and mirrored Theresa's examination. "So do you."  
  
They shared a look before Theresa rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the door.  
  
"Hurry, let's go before mama—"  
  
CLICK  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Theresa's mother came running in flailing her camera above her head. Ryan and Theresa both stumbled, still dizzy from the light.  
  
"This is your first dance together! You need to be able to look back on it!" Ryan and Theresa exchanged glances. "Now c'mon, Ryan you put your arm around Theresa...yes, and Theresa, you hold Ryan's hand...great perfect."  
  
Ryan had his arms around Theresa as she leaned against him. She placed her hands on his and glanced upward to find him staring at her. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He was already smiling by the time he heard, "Cheese!"  
  
The rest of the night was a blur... 


	3. First Kisses

Chapter 3 – First Kisses  
  
Newport – present day – the day after seeing Theresa – 12:30 PM  
  
"Hello sunshine." Seth strode into the pool house.  
  
A sleepy Ryan squinted as the sun pierced through the open door. He had slept with the shades down, so it was pitch black. He didn't even realize it was morning. Seth began walking around the room.  
  
"Morbid much?" he said as he pulled up a shade. Ryan rubbed his eyes awake and sat up.  
  
Seth watched him sit just like that for about a minute. It began to weird him out, so he broke the silence.  
  
"...Move much?" He walked over to his friend. "What's with the brooding?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Marissa?"  
  
Ryan slowly shook his head. Confused, Seth searched his mind. "Then why are you so...oh, wait...OH!" he paused. "...Theresa?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Ah..." Seth began pacing. "Anything...happen between you two?"  
  
Ryan jumped up, "We're just friends!" he snapped.  
  
A little startled, Seth followed him as he made his way to the house.  
  
"Whoa...touchy," he said as they entered the kitchen. "Well something had to have happened then." He grabbed a cup of coffee and headed for the newspaper on the table.  
  
"Nothing happened." Ryan said as he poured some Cap'n Crunch in a bowl. The look on Seth's face said he didn't buy it. "Well...I mean nothing happened, but...I don't think I would've minded...if something did happen."  
  
Seth looked at him.  
  
"...Don't look at me like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like I'm betraying Marissa."  
  
"I'm not," Seth said as he unfolded the Arts & Leisure, "She's just...well you know she's Summer's best friend so..." Ryan glared at him. "Ah, but you're MY best friend, so...whatever works for you, buddy."  
  
Ryan sat down and took a bite of his cereal. "...You liked her, right?"  
  
Seth took a sip from his cup. "I did, I did. She's cool. Look man, I'm not trying to discourage you from maybe starting things up again with Theresa, but speaking as someone quite experienced with the, uh, juggling of the women folk," he cleared his throat, "The best advice I can give you, is DON'T JUGGLE THE WOMEN FOLK."  
  
"...Well," Ryan said between bites. "You do have a point there."  
  
"Good...But then again," he reconsidered, "You are a bit more suave than me...get both the girls in a room, a little wine, a little 'No, we shouldn't', a little 'Yes, we should'...you'd be like a friggin Burchell's Zebra!"  
  
Ryan raised his eyebrows.  
  
"...The Nature channel, I don't—"he shrugged and left the room.  
  
Surprisingly, a lot of what Seth said had made sense. He tried processing his thoughts.  
  
Just pick one, he thought. Just pick one. That can't be too difficult.  
  
His mind went blank.  
  
Chino – the day after the dance – 7:15 AM  
  
All was quiet. Ryan was lying in his bed, warm and comfortable. Surprisingly comfortable. It was usually a bit chilly in the mornings at the Atwood household. Did mom turn on the heat this morning, he wondered. With a yawn he opened his eyes to a mess of brown curls.  
  
Why...is Theresa in my bed?  
  
Ever since the pair had started dating, they had decided to take things slow. He'd never even kissed her yet, let alone ended up in the same bed with her. They would flirt, they would wrestle, they would hug or cuddle, but never once had he tried to kiss her. He wasn't that anxious to find out how lousy he'd be, either. He'd never had that much experience with  
  
girls...  
  
Theresa moved on her side and snuggled against him. Her hair was down now. The dress was still on, but her make up had been washed clean off. He smiled as he held her hand close to his heart. She was now lying on top of his left arm. Though a tad uncomfortable, he barely noticed watching her sleep.  
  
She'll never remember this anyway...  
  
Leaning over, he gently placed a kiss on her forehead before falling back into the silence.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Chino – present day – 3 days after seeing Ryan – 3:50 PM  
  
"Ma! Have you seen my work clothes?" Theresa frantically dug through her drawers. "Ma?" No answer.  
  
Great, she thought. I'm gonna be super late... She had gotten another catering job in Newport, this time it was a Wedding Anniversary.  
  
"MA!" With an exasperated sigh, she ran out into the kitchen. Her brother was sitting on a stool eating a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Turo, have you seen my clothes?" He didn't even look up. She definitely wasn't in the mood for his bullshit. "Ai, estúpido!"  
  
Arturo looked up at his sister. He shrugged. "You mean those?" he pointed to a pile of clothes on the couch. Theresa ran over and dug through them before she found her uniform, still dirty from her last catering job.  
  
"What the hell," she sniffed her shirt and gagged. "These aren't even clean!" she threw the stained clothes back on top of the pile. "Where's mom, I told her I needed them today." Her brother dropped his bowl into the sink and walked past her.  
  
"Don't ask me." Just then her mother came barging through the door with an armload of groceries. Theresa ran up to her.  
  
"Ma, why didn't you wash my clothes? I have to be at work!" She watched her mother unload the bags and shake her head.  
  
"Teresa, what can I do? My car broke down again. I was going to do a load when I got back, I'm sorry." Her mother shrugged and continued putting cans of food on the shelf. Theresa's face fell. "You'll just have to wear something else. If you can't do that...just don't go today." She put a hand on her daughter's face and walked back out the door.  
  
Theresa trudged back into the livingroom and slumped down in a chair. She was beyond frustrated. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 4:00 PM.  
  
Shit. She sighed. Well, what's the point now...  
  
Just then, the phone interrupted her thoughts.  
  
She leaned over and grabbed the handle.  
  
"Hello?" she paused. Suddenly she sat upright.  
  
"...Ryan?" She got up and began pacing. "Wha—hey! Why are you call—Uh huh. Well, I didn't even think you remebered my number..really, still? ...No, no of course I would...sure. Yeah...okay I'll see you in awhile...me too...bye." she set the phone down gently. Sitting back in the chair, she began organizing her thoughts. Ryan had just asked her to visit him again. She drummed her fingers on the table.  
  
Where was that shirt Ryan bought her freshman year? She ran back to her room.  
  
"MA!"  
  
Chino – the day after the dance – 10:25 AM  
  
"RYAN!" he jolted upward. Theresa was frantically shaking him. "We gotta get outta here, my brother's coming!"  
  
He yawned as she grabbed her purse off his desk.  
  
"But Trey's not here," he said as she wrapped an elastic band around her curls.  
  
"And WHO do you think he's going to go to when he can't find him?" she said pulling her shoes on.  
  
Ryan thought a moment.  
  
"Oh, shit." He ran to open the window. He knew that Theresa and him hadn't done anything, but he sure as hell didn't want Arturo to find her in his room, still wearing what she had on the night before. He'd have to work very hard to gain Arturo's respect again after that.  
  
"Trey!" they heard her brother's voice in the hall. Quickly Ryan helped Theresa up and out the window.  
  
"Go, get outta here!" Ryan urged. Theresa began to go, but hesitated. She turned back.  
  
"You kissed me."  
  
Ryan stared at her.  
  
"TREY?" her brother's voice was in the next room.  
  
She ignored it. "This morning, you kissed me." Ryan opened his mouth to explain, but he had no breath. Theresa's lips were pressed against his. From outside the window, with her brother only a few feet away and a pair of uncomfortable stilettos digging into her heel, Theresa had kissed him.  
  
Theresa was still kissing him.  
  
Arturo's voice melted away and the sounds of the neighborhood deteriorated. Ryan forgot he was in a cramped house with an alcoholic mother and an absent father. He forgot he was in Chino. It was just he and Theresa, alone in their world.  
  
And as quickly as it came, it was over. Before either of them could say anything, reality interrupted.  
  
"RYAN?" The door flew open.  
  
"OW!" Theresa fell from sight. Ryan turned to the window and back to Arturo again.  
  
He stared at Ryan. "Uh...man, you seen Trey"  
  
"No," Ryan blurted, trying not to look guilty. "He left—he's not here, I haven't seen him."  
  
Arturo nodded slowly. "Okay...you all right?" Ryan shook his head yes. "Tell your brother I came by." Then he turned and shut the door.  
  
Ryan jumped back towards the window, but Theresa was gone. 


End file.
